If You Just Stand There, You'll Die
by phantomwarrrior1
Summary: Sam has had a rough life.  She lost her memory, got terribly bullied, and now she's wandering the streets.  What bad can happen when the Teen Titans take her in?  How will they stop the new, powerful bad guy that's teamed up with Slade?
1. Meeting the Titans

**A/N: Here's my new story for Teen Titans! =D Anyway, it's all written from my character Sam's point of view, just so no one gets confused. ;) I hope this story is good! Oh, and I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! I only own my characters! Enjoy:**

I walk around the city, not sure what to do. I've been wandering for days; trying to find a place for me to sleep that's not a person's home, but it's so far been trees and allies. I don't think I'll survive this life. I'm hungry, thirsty, and I desperately need to bathe. Not that I deserve food or water.

I almost killed her; I almost killed an innocent person. She was a bratty person that ripped up my sketchbook, but she was a person, nonetheless. I sigh, and sit down at the nearest alley I see, keeping to the shadows. I hug my knees close to my chest, and start crying into them. "Why…Why?" The brick wall I'm sitting up against starts to crack.

I've had telekinesis for as long as I can remember. Every time I get angry, things break, and if I'm angry enough, they fly around me. My eyes will flash red. I don't know why, but they do. Though, I can't remember anything about my life prior to age six. All I remember is waking up in an orphanage, only remembering my name and birthday. I grew up there, never having a single friend. I got bullied terribly; most people were scared of me because they would see my eyes flash red. People are scared of what they can't understand…

I continue to cry until I hear footsteps coming towards me. I slowly look up, seeing a tall man, wearing a mask; half bronze-gold looking, and half black. "Don't cry, girl."

"Who are you?" I ask, getting a bad feeling.

"You'll get to know soon. But first…" He wraps his fingers around my neck, picking me up from the ground. "… I'm going to test your strength." He throws me into the brick wall, and I shout out in pain. I glare at him, and concentrate on all the broken bricks, throwing them at him. He dodges them all, then comes up to me and kicks my face, sending me flying to the ground. Then he comes up and punches me in the side, and I tense up, getting angry. My eyes flash red, and I start picking up everything I can with my mind and throw them at him.

He gets hit, but not hurt enough to stop. He comes and punches me again, sending me crashing into the wall again, but not enough to break it. My breathing goes heavy, and I shout out in pain, "What do you want from me?" But then he disappears from sight. After thinking that I'm alone, I see a group of people approach me; what looks to be five teenagers.

One in front, black, spikey hair, wearing a mask says, "Are you alright?" I look up at him, confused. He looks back at the rest of them, "Let's get her back to the tower; Slade attacked her, and there has to be a reason why…" Slade? Who's Slade? Are they talking about that strange man that attacked me?

A tall, robot-looking man comes and picks me up, "It's alright; we're not going to hurt you…" I don't know if I trust these people yet, but they seem like nice people so far. He carries me to a blue, techno-looking car, where only four of them get in and one flies above the car. This is strange, but… oddly comforting.

**(Okay, these will be the only times I will switch characters… Now it's from the point of view with my other OC, Jack. )**

I look to the man in the mask- I believe he's known as Slade- and follow him through the shadows. Samantha couldn't seem to defend herself against him; which means she wouldn't even be able to touch me. I stop when he stops, then he turns and says, "Whoever's following me, show yourself…" I laugh and smile, stepping out from where I was hiding,

"Well, well, it seems that I've been caught… What gave me away?" Slade looks at me from head to toe, then replies,

"Your dark energy is very strong. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Jack." I say, taking a small bow, "I noticed your performance with that young girl over there and I just had to come confront you." I fold my arms, "What do you want with her?"

"I'm looking for a new apprentice… What I plan for her is none of your business." I grin, stopping myself from laughing.

"Oh, I believe it is, Slade."

"Why do you say?" My eyes glow a deep, iridescent red,

"Because that girl is my daughter."

**Sam's POV**

They take me into a large, T-shaped tower, and my jaw almost hits the floor. "Whoa…" I say. They have me sit down on the couch, and before they can say anything, I ask, "Who are you guys?" They all- with the exception of the girl in the blue cloak- look at me like I'm the most insane person on this planet. I frown and look down, muttering a "sorry…"

The spikey hair guy in the cape says, "I'm Robin. And that's," He points to each of the other members as he says their names, "Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven. We're the Teen Titans." My eyes widen a bit, looking around the place, then back to them. This is amazing… It's probably the coolest place I've ever seen; probably because I've lived in the orphanage my whole life…

He goes on and says, "Slade, the man that attacked you, do you know any reasons at all that he would?" I start to get really uncomfortable as they all stare at me… Should I tell them? I sigh, thinking it over for a few minutes.

"Well…"

**Okay, there's the first chapter. What do you think? Did you like it? Was it good? Is there anything I can improve on? Do you have any suggestions? Please REVIEW! So I can know. Thanks. =) **


	2. Titans Tower

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! =D**

"Well…" I say, hesitating a lot to say it. They all look at me with curiosity, Robin and Raven looking at me more seriously. I bite my bottom lip, stopping when it starts to bleed a little.

"Well, spit it out dude!...ette." Beastboy says, sounding excited yet serious, but mostly excited. He looks at me with wide eyes, waiting to hear what I have to say.

"Well… I don't really know why that Slade guy was after me, but… All I do know is that I have telekinesis…" Their eyes all widen in excitement, well… mostly Beastboy and Starfire and Cyborg. Robin looks curious yet serious and Raven looks just plain serious. I look down, feeling really awkward. I've never told anyone this before, so I've never known what anyone's reactions might be. Beastboy looks intrigued and says to me,

"Dude, that's awesome! You're like Raven, but you're a bit nicer, and less grumpy, and…" He turns to look at Raven, who's staring daggers at Beastboy. It almost looks as if she's burning with a black aura of energy around her. "I'm… going to shut up now…" Starfire comes up to me, picks me up, and hugs me, no… more like _squeezes _me, and says,

"Wonderful! It's pleasant to meet you, new telekinetic friend! Tell me, what's your name, your favorite color, your favorite animal, and why do you smell like a Tamaranian slugworm?" What? After she puts me down, I take a deep breath of beautiful air, then answer,

"My name is Sam, my favorite colors are red and black, I love cats, and…" I just pretend I know what a Tamaranian slugworm is, "I've been wandering the streets for a few days, and I haven't bathed…" And now, I feel a lot more awkward. I look back to Robin, who says,

"Okay then. Go take a shower, then meet us back down here."

"Uh… Okay…" I say, and then Starfire takes me by the hand and rushes me to where their bathroom is. I grip my hand in pain, the spot red where Starfire gripped it. Dang, she is really strong…

**(Okay, I'm going to try 3****rd**** person with the parts with Jack.)**

Slade observes Jack, looking at him from head to toe. He wears a big trench coat, with messy dark brown hair and eyes that seem to glow red. Now he claims that young Samantha girl is his daughter. "Is she now?" She does resemble him. Dark brown hair, big, brown and sometimes red eyes…

"I assure you, it's true." Jack says, the smile never fading from his face.

"Well then, I hope you're not expecting to stop with my plans…" Slade says.

"Actually… I was hoping for a partnership." Slade's eyes widen a bit and then he says,

"Go on…"

**Sam's POV**

After taking a long, hot shower and putting on some new clean clothes they left me, I start walking back down to their hang out room. It feels soooooo good to be clean! I've never been so thankful for showers and indoor plumbing my whole life! I run a hand through my long- now soft and shiny- brown hair. It feels amazing… just amazing…

The door automatically slides open as I walk in, where Beastboy and Cyborg are playing a video game while the others just watch. They turn to look at me when they notice my arrival, and Robin immediately stands up, walking over to me. "So…" Robin says, "You said you have telekinesis?" I nod my head, wondering where he's going with this. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to try out our training course, just to see where you are…" My eyes widen a bit, and I start to play around with a small strand of my hair. I'm not totally in control of my powers yet… I'd probably destroy the whole training course! Not to mention part of the tower…

But they did help me from that Slade attack, and they let me shower in their home; I do owe them a favor, and if showing them my powers is a favor to them then I'll do it. "Uh… Yeah… Yeah, I don't mind…" I look to Raven, who I've noticed has been staring at me with that serious stare ever since Robin said the word "telekinesis". Beastboy did say something about me and Raven being similar in some way…

"Great," Robin continues and smiles, "How about we do it in an hour? You're probably starving…" I place a hand on my stomach, just realizing now that I'm beyond starving… Beastboy jumps over the couch, running quickly over to me,

"May I interest you in some tofu dogs and soy milk…?" He grins, ready to get to the kitchen, but then Cyborg steps next to him and says,

"Man, I am not going to let you feed our new friend you're fake meat!" They both glare at each other and argue. While they fight and argue, I can't get my mind off of the fact that they called me "friend". I…I have a friend? I have a few friends? I have _friends._ It's as if I'm learning a new word… No one has ever wanted to be friends with me; they feel I'm too creepy and mean and scary; they fear what they don't understand. I look at each and every one of the Titans, observing how different from the world they are. Maybe they do understand… I shake my head. No. They haven't seen me at my worst yet. They'll want me out of here when they see my performance with my powers…

After Raven stops Beastboy's and Cyborg's endless arguing, they sit me down at the table, and cook me up both tofu hotdogs and regular hotdogs, to see which I prefer. I try the real ones first, thinking they tasted fantastic; almost like a dream. I've been eating scraps for so long that I almost forgot what real food tastes like. I then taste Beastboy's tofu dogs, and nearly spit it out, but swallow it to be nice. Cyborg grins triumphantly, and then says, "Ha! She likes the _real_ food." Beastboy glares and they start arguing again. I smile a bit, wanting to laugh, but not wanting to be rude. Things aren't going so bad here; I'm actually pretty surprised. I'll just have to hold on to the hope that I won't mess things up…

**Well, there's the end of the second chapter! What do you think? Is it any better than the first? If you liked it, why? What can I improve on? And thank you SO MUCH for the reviews I've gotten so far! They have made me so happy! =D =D I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please REVIEW, and I'll work on the third chapter. Thanks! ;D**


End file.
